


Breathe For Me

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [3]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Breathe for Me<br/>Don't Wake me from this slumber.<br/>Stay with me<br/>Possession taking over."<br/>Bullet for my Valentine - Waking the Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe For Me

It was all her fault. It was her and her alone. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone? Why did she have to go and wake him up.

Sure, the butterfly effect could also be placed on this, as He himself had done something only a Dragon Priest should have had the gall to do, thus the dragon wanted to make sure he could live a life, and sent her to him, but why...why did she succeed…why would she even try when faced with impossible odds…

“You’ve made me break my promise…” He says, scorn filling his voice, and rage bottled up deep inside. A small clock on his bed side table ticks the seconds by, those seconds were apart of time which he could never hold onto her…

It only takes moments for glass to shatter, and the time stops ticking, well, at least that particular device to read time, stops.

“Why did you wake me up.” His face is in his hands, everything would be so much simpler, if he were still a monster deep in Leon Karnak, if he weren’t in this little town, now. If the Dragon he was suppose to help...were still alive.

And it all leads back to her.

Her and her stupid headstrong ways.

“Damn it, [Name]...” Leon’s eyes are on the floor, he’s werey and overly tired. “Why did you do this to me.. Everything would be much simpler...if you hadn’t come and got me.” He’s muttering, tone strained and rising near the end into a sob.

“Heh…” The man stops, his fox like ears were angled back, and he tips his head up to the ceiling.

“So, Maria…” He says, hatred dripping in his voice. “If you’re not allowed to cry...does that mean the same for me?” His orbs, usually full of humor and unseen pranks, are dull. They almost seem dead. He wipes away the salty tears from his cheeks using the back of his hand, before finally laying back on the bed. He doesn’t know what time it was, but that didn’t really matter. Time had evaded him for...only Ventuswill knew how long, he figures a little wasted time now wouldn’t do any harm. Besides, the rest of the town was sleeping, what else could he do now, which would be worthwhile of this illusion of time?

***

Days have passed since Leon’s sleepless night. He seems to be back to normal, however, he’s the only one who knows that is not the case. Forte’s hair pin had ‘gone missing’ only to end up in Bado’s shop along with a few sheets of scrap metal. Kiel had nearly walked out of the house shirtless, again, Illuminada was searching for said hairpin, and being distracted by the shirtless wonder, Jones and Nancy were too busy celebrating yet another anniversary to pay any mind to anyone who didn’t need medical attention, Porcoline had heard a rumor that the rocks around Dragon lake were edible, Dylas and Margaret trying desperately to tell him otherwise, Doug was hunting for Sparkle the bird, after Blossom mentioned that the creature was back, and now she was trying to get him off the roof of the castle as the (non edible) rocks-for-brains-Dwarf was trying to catch the feathered rat, only to nearly fall off the roof, Arthur was likely looking for his misplaced glasses catalog, Amber was flying around the court yard chasing butterflies, Vishnal had gone out with Clorica looking for a monster which was none to give whoever caught it a wish, and Volcanion trying to find the two apprentice butlers… All and all it was a pretty normal day of influence from Leon’s part…

Except…[Name] hadn’t been seen yet that morning. Yup, that’s right, it was still before Ten in the morning.

The fox man was guessing she was still working in her garden and decided to pay her a visit. Well, he did have to get something off his chest anyways.

“Oh, Leon. Morning.” She smiles, the girl is holding a large basket of strawberries, it looks like her shipping box is already full to the brim, mostly with various veggies and fruit. But this is not apart of his goal, and Leon simply follows behind her, joining in on pointless, idle chit-chat.

“[Name]?” Leon begins, she’s just finished packing the strawberries into the box for shipment.

“What is it, Leon?” She asks, standing and looking to him. And...it breaks him. In a way which was unexpected. And here he had been ready, a fireball spell equipped fully upgraded… Leon had been ready to get rid of who had stolen his peaceful slumber through time. Who had eventually allowed Venti to die, and who had simply changed everything...and now, he couldn’t do it.

“I…” Leon’s gaze is on the ground, his hands clenched tightly together to the point his nails dug deep crescents into his hands.

How does she live with herself? How can she just stand there and act like she hasn’t done anything?... Why do I no longer blame her for it? It was all [Name]’s fault. It was her who made him break his promise - or at least bring him into a time where he...where he would have to face the past.

“Thank you.” The words don’t feel like his own, but they are. Somehow, the words are precisely what he wants to say. Even if he himself didn’t want to admit it.

***

Time still passed, even though the clock had been broken on the floor for a number of weeks now, Leon picked it up, slowly, and he examined the object. Tapping on the clock face, he sighs, and sweeps the glass up quickly, and tossing everything into a garbage in the inn room he was currently renting indefinitely.

He never really had the exact time, he usually just looked to the position of the sun, during the time of year, to get a rough estimate. So, when he was in [Name]’s garden, for the fifth time in the last six days, he was surprised to see she had already finished the majority of her work. It was probably close to eleven, considering the midday heat was beginning to set in.

“Sleep well?” she asks, while uprooting a few weeds which had sprung up between the corn she had planted earlier in the season.

“Fine.” Leon lies easily as he walks around the perimeter of the garden. In reality, instead of pent up anger, frustration and confusion was now keeping him up until the wee hours of the morning. Or so he estimated, considering he had been sleeping in until nearly nine, when Lin-Fa was usually cleaning out the other inn rooms from other customers.

It was a development he hadn’t been expecting. Leon was confused with himself, how he wanted to be in the presence of the same person, whom not a week ago, he had wanted to kill. But at this point, he knew she was full of surprises.

“You know,” [Name]’s beginning to pull off her work gloves, there is a blisters visible on her hands, but she doesn’t seem mind, if she even cares. “I never got to ask what you were thanking me for, the other day.” It was more than two days ago, but Leon was pretty bad at keeping track of time, so he didn’t bother with trying to correct her. Instead, he had already pulled her into his arms. Hugging her body close as he stared off somewhere into the trees fenced off around the garden.

“For getting me out of the Karnak.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Leon- I…” She seems to be at a loss of words, which, he figures, is okay. He doesn’t need to explain himself farther.

“Please…just… continue to be there for everyone...and...me.”

 


End file.
